Death Note Challenges
by allietheepic7
Summary: This is for all the plot bunnies I have, but can't write due to no time. If you want to use one for a story, just ask and I will give you the rights to the idea. Just be sure to send me a PM when you publish it!
1. brinGinG kira's downfall

**Death Note Challenges**

**brinGinG kira's downfall**

**An AU Kira Winning story**

The year is now 2020; ten years after Light Yagami successfully defeated the Kira Task Force and SPK in the Yellow box Warehouse. Now, Kira was well known as the God of the World and crime was practically nonexistent. With Near locked away, constantly tortured by the fact that he failed, there was no one to oppose his reign. "Sir?" A voice squawked from the phone on Kira's desk.

"Yes, Mikami, what is it?" Kira asked his second in command.

"My Lord, about haft an hour ago, a group of criminals broke into the New World Museum and destroyed nearly everything. By the time we got there, most of the rebels were gone and we only managed to capture one person—a 16 year old girl."

"Alright, Mikami. Send her up to my office." Kira sat back in his chair and waited. He didn't wait long. Soon, Mikami brought in a figure with their hands handcuffed in front of them. She was obviously a girl, her curves exaggerated by her close fitting jeans and black shirt, and her head was hung, covering her nose and eyes with a mop of messy, black hair. "Leave us." Kira gestured to his servant, who then left the room.

Kira smiled good naturedly, his natural charisma shining. "I have rid this world of almost all crime.' He said softly. "I have sacrificed any choice of having a simple life so everyone morally just can live without fear. And yet rebels like you keep trying to ruin everyone else's happiness. Why do you do this?" No reply. Kira pulled up a chair to the side of her. It seemed like a friendly gesture, but he was also at an angle to see her face. But the girl's bangs seemed to be cut in a way that would always hide her eyes as long as she kept her head down. "What do you believe to gain by doing this?"

"The return of the old world." She said in a familiar monotone, but Kira couldn't place where he heard it before.

"You're what, 16? You would have been only 1 when I started to change the world for the better and 6 when I was recognized as the leader of the world. I rather doubt you remember much of the way things used to be."

"My parents started a group to go against you since the moment you appeared. I had no choice but to be a part of it."

"So, you were born into it? You had no choice in the matter?" This Kira could use. "I can offer you a deal if that's it." He went back to his desk and grabbed a piece of the Death Note. "Write every name of every person in this rebalance that you know, and I'll allow you to go free. Hell, I'll even be nice and offer you a job as my personal secretary. What do you say?" Kira gave her his most dazzling smile.

"You misunderstand me, Kira. When I say I had no choice, I mean you killed my parents using your Death Note. I refuse to kill my comrades the same way you kill criminals. So, drop the nice guy act and get the fuck on with your sentencing."

"Well, you're a feisty one." Kira smirked; he hadn't been planning on letting her live anyway. At least she was smart enough to figure that out, and was too loyal to betray her friends. Kira hates betrayers and would have made her death extremely painful. Kira pressed a button on his intercom. "Mikami. Please send Misa to my office right away."

"Of course, God."

The girl in the shackles chuckled. "Heh. Sending for your little slut, are you? I'm honestly surprised that she's still alive. Hasn't she traded for shinigami eyes twice already?" Kira was very surprised. Few humans that were still alive knew about the shinigami eyes, Kira's secret weapon. This child had to be eliminated soon.

"~Light!" The annoying voice of Misa squeaked and she threw herself into Kira's arms. He covered his grimace of annoyance with a fake smile. "Misa Misa is so happy to see Light! We never see each other anymore!"

"I know, Misa, but I'm always busy. I need you to use your eyes." He gestured to the chained girl. "I need you to tell me her name."

"Her?" Misa took a good look at her. "Misa Misa can't see her face very well. Please tilt your head up." Misa tried to lift the girl's chin but failed. "Misa Misa says it's time for you to die, so you must die!"

The girl only chuckled again. "You are a stupid fool, Misa Amane. Proudly displaying your face without thinking of the consequences. Like, meeting another with the eyes." The child raised her head to glare sadistically at Kira's whore with her blood red eyes. "Is something missing, dearie?" She mocked.

Misa's broken gasps intensified as her own brown eyes looked at the space above her head. "You… You don't have a name! No name or death date!" She howled.

And then, with one final screech of agony, Misa Amane died of a heart attack, leaving the red-eyed girl with the merciless killer.

**Rules:**

**Matt or Mello must be alive. Not both.**

**The girl (I call her G b/c it is exactly in between B and L) is the daughter of BB. L could be the other parent, but that involves m-preg.**

**Sayu has to be in it, and be awesome.**


	2. Murderer at Ouran

**Death Note Challenges**

**Murderer at Ouran Academy (A DN Ouran High School Host Club)**

**Summery: Anything you like.**

"Okay, L, what's this meeting about?" Light asked when he walked into the hotel room. Glancing around at the other members of the Kira task force, he noticed that they also seemed puzzled.

"I've managed to narrow Kira's location to one place." L replied, shocking everyone else in the room.

"How?" They all asked.

"I have my ways." L mysteriously answered. "I am 90% positive that Kira is a student, and I also have reason to believe that he or she goes to Ouran Academy. Moreover, I also believe that Kira is a member of a specific club, called the Ouran Host Club. It seems like the purpose of the club is entertaining young ladies with tea parties and cosplay."

Light had already started flipping through the profile folders on the coffee table. "At least there are only 7 members. Wait, what's this?" Light held up the profile of a pretty, short haired girl. "Why is there a woman in a host club?" he asked.

"That is Haruhi Fugioka. She joined the host club during her 1st year to pay back a debt she owed, dressing as a boy in order to do so. She recently repaid her debt, and the whole school knows that she's a girl, but she still works in the club, now as a hostess." L stated, emotionless.

"To investigate, we'll need to send in a team able to infiltrate the school without any problems." Chief Yagami said. "The only people here who could pass for high schoolers are Light and you, Ryuzaki. So, we need to send you both in, undercover."

"Of course, Dad!" Light agreed while L simply sighed.

**Rules:**

**Light must be innocent**

**Kyoya can't be Kira (It's too obvious.)**

**Haruhi can't be paired with any of the hosts**


	3. Beauty and the Freak

**Beauty and the Freak**

"Mr. Whammy? Mr. Whammy, are you in?" Sayu peeked her head into the book shop. The smell of old parchment perfumed the room like an exotic spice that made her heart beat faster.

"Back here, Miss Sayu!" Called a voice from the back of the shop. Sayu walked inside until she saw the kindly old man putting books away on the shelf.

"I've come to return the book I've borrowed, Mr. Whammy."

"Already?"

"Oh, I just couldn't put it down! Anyway, do you have anything new?" Sayu could hardly contain her excitement; her brother, Light, had given her the whole afternoon off to do whatever pleased her.

"Not since yesterday, Miss Sayu!" Mr. Whammy replied with a laugh.

"That's alright. I'll take…This one!" She plucked one of her favorite books from the small, but growing, fiction section.

"That one! But you've read it 3 times already!" Mr. Whammy smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's a good thing I still have someone who comes in to read fiction; I believe this town is too down-to-earth for its own good. Since you like that book so much, you can keep it."

"Really? Oh, thank you so much, sir!" Sayu hugged the kindly old man and ran out of the shop, smiling. She started reading it immediately, weaving in and out of the crowd with practiced skill. She paid no heed to the two men in the shadows, who were whispering about her.

"That's her, Mikami. That's the girl I'm going to marry."

"The inventor's sister? Kira, are you feeling alright?" Mikami asked his boss and God. "That girl is crazy, everyone knows it! Why in the world would you want her when you could have anyone you want?" He point to the blonde bimbos swooning over the fact that the most handsome man in the village was in their presence.

"Idiot." Kira smacked the back of Mikami's head. "Sayu Yagami is the only girl for me. She is the only girl in town who can match me in brains and looks. Therefore, it only makes sense if she's my wife." Kira's blood red eyes flashed and he started walking to intercept Sayu.

Sayu sighed as a shadow came across her and looked up to see Kira. It was true Kira was handsome, with his neat, brown hair and red eyes, but Sayu had always felt uncomfortable around him, like he was plotting something. "Hello Kira."

"Hello, Sayu. Still reading fanticy books?" Kira plucked the novel out of her hands. "How can you read this stuff? It's just dribble fallen out of the heads of writers."

"Isn't that how most scientific theories develop?" Sayu retored. "May I please have my book back? I need to get back home."

"Of course!" Kira tossed the book back. "You have to go take care of that crazy brother of yours. I am surprised you haven't called the asylem to pick him up yet! He only makes more work for you."

"My brother is a genius!" Sayu shouted, enraged. "He is a brillent inventor and doesn't make more work for me!" Sayu glared at the man in front of her.

"Oh? Then, why is your house on fire again?" Sayu turned to see her small house on the hill smoking.

"Brother!" She screamed and raced home, leaving a chucking Kira behind her.

**One rule: L/Sayu**


End file.
